fangirls
by Lillyflower01
Summary: "Something is coming, something you've never faced before. Fangirls" Set during the httyd 2 trailer. An army of fangirls shows up at the island occupying Hiccup and Valka. What's more to be said?


**Some people on instagram were making edits about fangirls coming, and they were so funny i just had to a write a fanfiction about it. Credit goes to the instagram accounts, official_astrid_hofferson and hiccupismine13 Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Something is coming. Something you've never faced before."

"What?"

"Fangirls."

"um, what?"

Hiccup wondered if he'd heard right.

"Did you say fangirls?"

"Yes." nodded Valka

"Um, I'm not quite sure how that's dangerous." Stated Hiccup

"You've obviously never met fangirls before." Stated Valka

"Uh, no." Hiccup shook his head

"You will be in for a surprise." sighed Valka

Hiccup looked at her in confusion but decided to shake it off.

'_She's just messing with me.' _Decided Hiccup '_A fangirl can't be that dangerous.'_

Unfortunately he did not know what a fangirl could do.

* * *

"I see it!"

"You see it?!"

Danielle leaned over the railing to yell to her friend who was on the other boat.

"I see it!" Cried Danielle "We're almost there!"

"We get to meet him!" Cried Lilly

Lilly had white hair that just brushed her shoulders and covered her right eye, which were bright blue. Danielle had long, black, straight hair and hazel eyes.

The two girls turned to face the army of fangirls behind them.

"Good job crew." Smiled Lilly

"You will be rewarded greatly." Smiled Danielle

The fangirls cheered and started to chat with each other, excited. Finally, the two boats reached the island and the two leaders jumped off, heading towards Valka.

"Where is he?" Wondered Lilly

"He's not here." Stated Valka

The girls blinked at her.

"Are you sure?" Wondered Danielle "Because the trailer said he would be here."

"I knew this day would come." Sighed Valka

"Okay." Stated Lilly "Then, can we see him?"

"There really is no stoping a fangirl." Sighed Valka

"That is very true." nodded Danielle "So you might as well just tell him to come see us."

"But I shall still protect him." Stated Valka

"I'm not completely sure what you mean." Stated Lilly

"You fangirls will ruin him." Stated Valka

"We wouldn't do that." protested Lilly

"Yeah." agreed Danielle "We wouldn't ruin Hiccup's pretty face."

The girls giggled and Valka sighed.

"Are these the fangirls?"

Lilly and Danielle stopped giggling and peeked around Valka.

"Yes." Sighed Valka

"They don't seem that dangerous." Stated Hiccup "And there's only two of them."

"Oh no," Stated Lily "We have a whole army of fangirls by the beach. And more are meeting us here in a couple days."

"HICCUP!" Danielle screamed and threw herself into hiccup's arms, planting kisses all over his face.

"aah!" He cried "Oh, um, hi."

"Can I ride Toothless?!" Asked Danielle

"Uh..." Stated Hiccup

"I want to ride Toothless too!" Cried Lilly

Lilly seated herself by hiccup's head as he struggled to get up and out of Danielle's grip.

"Sooo..." She smiled "Do you want to get married?"

"No!" Cried Danielle "He doesn't want to get married. He's going to marry me!"

"I'm not marrying either of you!" Cried Hiccup

"You said either of us." Stated Lilly

"Um, yes, why?" Wondered Hiccup

"You didn't say anyone." Stated Lilly "There's someone you do want to marry. Who is it?"

"Well," Stated Hiccup "I am with Astrid-"

"Ha!" Cried Danielle "I told you hiccstrid was better than mericcup!"

"It is not!" Cried Lilly "I bet if he met Merida he'd be head over heals!"

"Who's Merida?" Wondered Hiccup

"This is Merida!" Cried Lilly

She whipped out her phone and pulled up a picture of mericcup.

"How is there a picture of me and this girl that I've never met before?" Wondered Hiccup "And what is this?"

He examined Lilly's phone in confusion.

"That's right." Gasped Danielle "He doesn't know what any of this is."

"We have to explain everything!" Gasped Lilly

The two girls each grabbed one of Hiccup's arms and directed him towards the beach, explaining editing and electronics and television to him on the way.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. PLZ READ THIS PART! If you know of any fanfictions I should put in this please say so in the comments and I'll put your character in this story. Just say in the comments, their name, what they look like, what shippings they support, and how big of a fangirl (or fanboy) they are, maybe their gender too, it there are any boys that want to be in this story. Please review :)**


End file.
